Angel Of Darkness
by FaTe Is HeRe
Summary: Raven has a twin sister, and a brother that the team is just finding out about. Why now, well Ravens twin Angel has gone bad. Raven is the only one who can beat her. Can she beat her twin even though it would be like killng herself?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS- If I did the show would still be on the air!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The News of a Century

Ravens POV

Titans Tower 6 A.M

I had just gotten up from another sleepless night. I was headed to the Common room to make some tea.

"Huh, what Beast Boy what on earth are you doing up this early."

No answer.

Walking around the couch to get a better look at the green shape shifter, he was fast asleep, still wearing his uniform.

"He fell asleep around 1:30 this morning he was watching something with monkeys and robots taking over the world. I don't know, it was pretty weird even for Beast Boy. A voice said form the corner of the kitchen.

I jumped backwards, so my back was up against the window. "Who, Who are you." I asked it.

It was a males voice I knew that much, but for some reason it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Oh come on you couldn't possible have forgotten who I am." he said.

"I know you. Don't I?"

"Uh duh, were related, does that ring a bell."

"Crow... is, is that really you"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." Crow said as he pulled me into a hug. "Ouch what the hell was that for" He said after I punched him in the face.

"Your suppose to be in Azarath"

"Yeah well I got bored so I decided to visit."

"Right, since when"

"Umm..." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What I can't just visit my little sister without something being wrong."

"No." I snapped back. "So how bad did you mess up this time?"

"Um well I wouldn't say it was me that screwed up this time. You're not going to believe this"

"Yeah right try me" I said

"Angels back"

"What the...But that...No...She cannot be...How?"

"That's why I'm here"

"But Angels..."

"Dead, yeah, well not anymore."

"How can she, Angel died when I became the portal. Remember?" I said tapping his forehead.

"Yeah, I know that...but I still don't get how?" Crow said rubbing wear I had tapped him.

"Wait, maybe she nev..."

"Ugh...Raven who are you talking to" Said an awakening Beast Boy.

"Nobody why would I be talking to anybody." I said pushing Crow out the door and down the hall before Beast Boy was fully awake.

Safely in my room I began to explain how Angel could still be alive.

"Okay I felt like I known that she was alive but I just ya know never thought much about it."

"So you're saying that you did not even know that your twin sister was alive?" Crow questioned.

"Okay I didn't, so what it's not like she turned bad or something right" I said with a shrug. "That would be crazy."

"Yeah that would be insane... ha-ha." Crow said rubbing the back of his neck. "She well, sit down."

"Why, what happened?" I asked

"Well, our conspiracy theory for how Angel survived is..." Crow said pointing to me as if I had the answer. (I did but he thinks that I know everything.)

"Is... that since were twins, and were well connected in some weird twin like way, we both became the portal but Trigon only needed one and since I was on earth he used me. Then I was supposedly "dead"." I said making quotation marks." Then everybody..."

"And everybody being?" Crow asked.

"The people of Azarath, thought Angel was dead, like me. And the Titans thought I was dead, but I wasn't."

"Then how did you survive and not Angel?"

"Maybe she never died." I told him.

"WHAT? How could that even be? I was there I saw her become the portal." Crow said raising his voice.

"Crow calm down, it's okay."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, OUR SISTER, YOUR TWIN IS EVIL, AND SHE CAME BACK ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO, SHE...SHE... UMM." Crow yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, do you want to wake up the whole damn Tower, then shut the hell up." I told Crow slapping him across the face. "What did she do two weeks ago? I asked him

"Raven." He said in a desperate voice. "She killed Arella, our mothers dead."

"What." That was the last word I remember saying before the alarm started blaring in my ears.

* * *

Please review, review, review

Why did the Blonde star at the frozen can of orange juice?

See answer at the beginning of next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Death of an Angel

Chapter 2 -Death of an Angel

"Raven." He said in a desperate voice. "She killed Arella, our mothers dead."

"What". That was the last word I remember saying before the alarm started blaring in my ears.

"RAVEN, COME ON SLADE IS STEALING GOLD FROM THE BANK HURRY UP"

"Raven, Raven" Crow said as he started shaking my arms.

"Right Slade I'll uh... be right there Robin"

"COME ON". I heard Cyborg yell from down the hall.

"Go I'll stay here you go stop Slade" Crow said pushing me toward the door.

"We are going to talk about this when I get back." I said with as much iron as I could.

By the time, we got there to the bank the vault had been cleaned out. Robin was in a rage, while Starfire was trying to calm him down. Cyborg was scanning for any other prints that could tell us anything. Beast Boy was the one looking at me. I couldn't figure out why until I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. Beast Boy ran over to me.

"Raven what's the matter?" He asked

"OH like you care." I did not know why I was being so mean to him I just could not take it anymore. My own blood had killed my mother.

"Raven I do care I, want to help, but you have to let me."

I had to do it, I knew I should not have but I knew that if someone else found out it would be on my head. So I grab Beast Boy, turned into a raven, and flew us home, leaving the rest of the team.

I dropped Beast Boy off in front of my door.

"Uh...Raven what the hell was that for, I mean...umm...I mean I'm here to help what's on your mind."

"It's not my mind we have to worry about." I said opening the door. There lay Crow...on the ceiling?

"Okay I give up, what am I suppose to be looking for?" Beast Boy asked confused.

'Wow never thought I would ever meet you Beast Boy, I'm Crow, Raven's brother. I'm sure she has told you guys all about me."

Beast Boy was speechless for the first time I had seen since I had known him.

"Beast Boy." I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Are you okay, yes I know that this is something that even I did not expect. But yes he is my real brother."

"And you never told the rest of the team. Man Robin and Cy are gonna flip. And Starfire oh I hope you like Tamerane food cause she loves making it for new peo..." Beast Boy trailed off remembering Terra. "Anyways, why haven't you been to visit us?"

"Well I had a big responsibility to do back on Azarath since my father was destroyed." He said looking at me.

"Okay why are you looking at me? What else was I going to do ask him to leave and never come back, or tickle him to death huh, wise guy?"

"No, I just mean you could have told someone that he was coming."

"Oh and all the people fleeing Azarath didn't give you any hint."

"They all came back, thank you very much. I have my own kingdom to deal with know."

"Okay sorry to interrupt this lovely family reunion, but I thought that Ravens, I mean your guy's mother was the queen and that she ruled over Azarath."

"Yah she does well did. That's why I'm here." Crow said.

"Angel killed my, our mother." I said trying not to cry again in front of Beast Boy.

"Wait, who the hell is Angel."

"She's well, she was my sister." I told him.

"Is, she is your, our sister. She is still alive." Crow said looking sad.

"Okay we need to sort things out." I said thinking of a way to explain all this to Beast Boy. "Crow, why don't you tell us everything up to this point in time okay?"

"Fine, then you have to explain how she came back or never left or whatever it is. Okay, it was just after most all of the people returned to Azarath. Everybody was in a great mood. There were parties all night. Mother was very happy; she didn't have to worry about anything anymore."

"But wasn't she worried or even sad that Angel had died." I said, but wished I hadn't.

"Wait Angel's dead, I thought she was your sister." Beast Boy asked.

"I'm getting to that part geesh. Well mother didn't exactly know that she was dead. There were people everywhere it was hard to keep up. After a few weeks things started to return to normal, people went back to work, mother started doing more things to help people get back on their feet. She didn't realize that Angel was dead for about a month. Some person found her, actual he probably smelled her. She had been dead for at least 2 months, mother took it the hardest. She felt horrible about not even knowing, so did I."

"So how exactly did Angel die?" Beast Boy asked.

Crow pointed towards me. "That's her department."

" Were twins, so my guess is that when I became the portal she was in some way connected to me, but something happened and I ended up alive, in a way, and she didn't make it. That still doesn't explain how she came back, or if she even really died."

"Wait so she's not dead." Beast Boy said scratching his head.

"No, Angel is not dead. But my guess is that whoever or whatever brought her back to life wasn't intending to return her to normal, I mean the way she was before she died. She could have been in some kind of trance or deep sleep. Crow, who exactly found her and where."

"That crazy man that lives on Death Row Ave." Crow said. "The one that used to scare us when we were little."

"Old Man Tyson?" I asked.

"Yah, he found her in that old warehouse."

"What was she doing way out past the city limits?"

"I have no idea. She must have gone for some reason, but we know that's where she died, or someone put her there after she died which I wouldn't know who. Azarath doesn't have many villains, none actually."

"Man, I would like to live there." Beast Boy said daydreaming.

Meanwhile

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had gone out for pizza, after they had finished up at the bank.

"Friend Robin, where are friends Raven and Beast Boy." Starfire asked.

"Hmm... I don't know." he answered with a mouth full of pizza.

"Oh Raven probably went back to her room, trying to finish one of her weird scary books and Beast Boy went after her. He will try to get that girl to do anything with him. He is in love with her." Cyborg said paying the bill and getting ready to leave.

"Oooh, our friend is in love with friend Raven. We must celebrate. There will be a huge party, I can make my favorite Tameran food, blomgorgh, and there will be tons of cakes..."

"Whoa, calm down Starfire. I'm not so sure that Raven is in love with Beast Boy as much as Beast Boy is in love with Raven." Robin said getting on his motorcycle.

"Let's head home and see what there up to." Cyborg said getting into the T-Car.


End file.
